Severus' Journal
by Miss Hana
Summary: Let's just say, everything is not as they thought it was. Harry found Severus Snape journal. James' was in love with Severus- wait, James is alive! Pairing: AllSeverus. Please read disclaimer/warning.


_Disclaimer/Warning :  
1. Harry Potter is not mine. Whatever I write here is nonsense... lol. Anyway, I never read Harry Potter books but I've watched all the movies. I've also read lots of HP fanfics.  
2. I didn't Beta this story because I was planning to make it simple... and well it didn't turn out to be... simple. I apologize first for my lack in grammar and mistakes..._

_Pairing: AllSeverus... Or something like that..._

* * *

Start!

_Severus's Diary_, scratch that _Severus's Journal_

The war, ended two days ago. Albus Dumbledore, _dead. _Sirius Black, _dead. _Remus Lupin, _dead. _Fred Weasley, _dead. _Dobby, _dead. _Severus Snape… _dead… but corpse could not be found…_

Harry James Potter, the boy who lived wandering around Hogwarts Castle. The damage done wasn't severe, nothing that can't be fixed. But his heart however…

Harry went into Severus Snape dungeon. He found a worn out book near the fire place. He opened the book and saw a scribble:

_Property of Severus Snape._

_If you are reading this without my permission I'm humbly asks you to stop. Whatever mine is mine to share._

Harry look at the book in confusion. _'Snape? Humble?'_

Harry turned the next page and started reading.

_Dear Journal,_

_My name is Severus Snape. Six years old. I live with my mummy and dad. I don't have any friend because I don't think they like me very much and because I can do stuff. I can make things fly, disappears, burn… well mummy doesn't like it when I burn things so I stopped after the first time. Mummy said that I'm special but dad doesn't really like it. So I never do anything when dad comes home._

_Today I met Albus, Albus Dumbel- Dumble- Dumbledore. He gave me this journal. He is the headmaster of school of kids like me! But I need to wait a five more years before I can enroll there._

The writing ended there.

Harry was surprised to read it. _'Who knew Professor Snape knew Dumbledore in such an early age?'_

Suddenly something caught his eyes. Albus's name shines.

Curious, Harry touch the writing and-

Harry opened his eyes and saw himself somewhere unfamiliar. A neighborhood. He then saw a small boy walking out from a house. He was holding a thick book, double the size of his head.

"Severus, where are do you think you're going with that book?"

The boy stopped his track and turned toward the voice and smiled sheepishly. "I want to read it outside" Severus answered.

Harry was surprised by this.

"Isn't that _my_ potion book?" a tall woman came into vision. "Did you go into my secret lab again?" the women asked humor in her voice.

"Sorry, mummy" Severus pouted.

"And I suppose you're not going to return that book back until you finish then?"

Severus smiled and nodded eagerly.

The women rolled her eyes. "Alright, be careful. And some back inside for lunch"

Severus bounced happily "Okay!" and run off.

"I mean it Severus. Or I'll take that book back!" Severus mother shouted.

Harry followed Severus.

He saw Severus lay under a big tree. Severus opened the book and started reading. His eyes shined with excitement. Harry couldn't help to smile at the scene.

Suddenly a familiar figure appeared behind the tree. The figure's shadow was blocking the sunlight for young Severus to read. Harry thought Severus would have turned and gave the intruder his death glare but the boy stayed silent and ignored the presence.

The familiar man was none other than Albus Dumbledore.

Harry could see the man was looking at Severus in amusement.

Albus then walked around the tree and took a sit beside Severus.

"Hello there" he greeted Severus.

Severus turned his head at Albus. It was obvious that the old wizard was a stranger to him.

"That is an interesting book you're reading" Albus said.

Severus didn't say anything. He stared at Albus, waiting for him to say anything else but nothing came except a grandfatherly smile.

"Who are you?" Severus spoke at last.

"Oh, how rude of me. I'm Albus. Albus Dumbledore. Just call me Albus."

"Are you going to kidnap me?"

"Oh my! Why would I do that?" Albus asked

Severus shrugged "Because I don't know who you are. That is unless you're one of my mum's long relative that I never knew existed then that is another different story"

Harry was stunned at Severus's braveness and well… cheekiness for someone in such a young age.

Albus laughed. "Unfortunately, I'm not any of you mother's relative not I am going to kidnap you"

"Then what do you want, sir?" Severus asked, rather… politely bit in a rough tone.

"Well, I was just mere interested in what you are reading especially for a boy in such a young age as yourself. It's a very rare to see"

"You never read any book when you were young?" Severus asked

Albus laughed. Anyone watching this scene would know that Severus is trying his best to make Albus leave. "Not until I was ten I suppose"

Severus looked at Albus suspiciously. Albus doesn't seem like a bad guy.

"Do you believe in magic?" Severus asked.

Albus smile widen. "Yes, I do"

Severus was surprised. "R-really?" he sat up and stared at Albus, waiting for him to say something else.

"Well, it seems that you and I have something in common?" Albus asked, still smiling.

"Wait, how do I know that you're not playing with me?" Severus asked suspiciously.

Harry smiled at Severus's intelligence.

Severus waited for Albus to do something. After a few second he scowled. "You're not going to make a coin appear, are you?"

"No, my boy" Albus chuckled and the pointed at the sky.

Severus looked up and eyes wide. The leaves were floating. Albus flicked his finger and the leaves formed a shape and to another shape and another and another and then fall down.

Severus looked at Albus. There was surprised and amazed in his eyes.

"Now, can I know you name?" Albus asked.

Severus blinked his eyes as if forgetting himself for a moment. "Severus. Severus Snape" he answered, smiling genuinely for the first time at the man in front of him.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Severus" Albus said

"Can you do something else? Like makes things disappear? Or talking to animals? Or-or…"

Harry could see the excitement in the boy.

Albus chuckled "Yes, Severus. I can"

Severus was obviously speechless and beyond happy.

"You seem very happy to know that I have magic, Severus" Albus said "Why is that?"

"Oh, well… Mummy said that we can't do magic openly. She said other people won't understand" Severus pouted.

Harry smiled. He was surprised to see how un-expressionless Severus is. And he seems… cute?

"I'm guessing you're the potion book you were reading belongs to your mother then?" Albus asked.

Severus nod happily. "Mummy has _so_ many potion books! But she keeps it hidden from dad" Albus raise an eyebrow in question. "Dad doesn't like magic. Well, mummy said he doesn't like anything much"

Albus nodded. He then looked at his wrist. "Well, look at the time! It's almost lunch time. I better get going"

"I have to go too. Or else mum won't let me read any of her books for a week!"

"Well you can always read _other_ books" Albus suggested.

"I'd rather not. They're boring and… weird"

Albus laughed. "Well, you are certainly an interesting one, Severus" he said as he bowed and leave.

Severus didn't wait for Albus to disappear before running back toward the house with the potion book carried on his head.

"I'm back!" he shouted as he stepped in. He went straight to the kitchen, placed the book on one of the kitchen chair and sat down on another.

"Well, I'm surprised you came back half an hour early than usual, Severus" Eileen, Severus's mother said as she continues cooking.

Severus didn't answer her but smiled. Eileen turned to look at her son but the boy just smiled happily. "Well, you seem like in a good mood" Eileen said "Why is that?"

Severus made an expression as in he's thinking but failed miserable because he couldn't stop smiling.

"You have to tell me sooner or later, Severus" Eileen said in amusement.

"Then I'll tell you later!" Severus said

"How later?"

"Later, later" Severus answered.

"Later, later? Why can't it be sooner?" Eileen pouted playfully at her son making him laugh but she didn't question more. She knew Severus will tell her whenever he wants.

The scene suddenly change but Harry was in the kitchen. He saw Severus sitting at the kitchen table with his mother. He could see it was already dark outside.

"Mummy, is dad coming back for dinner today?" Severus asked

Eileen smiled a sad smile. "I don't think so honey"

"Is he coming home today?" Severus asked.

"No, not today" Eileen answered as she took her dirty dish to the sink.

"Oh…" Severus said "Then, you can sleep in my room today!" Severus added in a happy tone.

Eileen smiled "Where will I sleep then? I can't sleep on the floor" she said, pouting "My back will hurt" she added in a sad tone.

"Silly mummy. Of course you'll sleep on the bed with me!" Severus said.

Eileen laughed "Oh, that's very generous of you"

"But! You must read me a bed time story!"

"Really now?" Eileen raised a brow.

"Yes! Tell me the story about Hogwarts!" Severus said, jumping on his chair excitingly.

"Alright, alright. Why don't you go and get ready while I finish the dishes?"

Severus hoorayed walk out of the kitchen.

Harry felt warmth as he watched Eileen cuddle Severus on the bed. He could see how happy they were and in confused Harry how such innocent and joyful boy could turn- Harry shook his head, however he turn out Severus is still someone to amaze at. Even though he became a bit of… well hard to handle from time to time, but he is still a hero.

The scene changed into the next day. Severus went out with the same book he had the day before and walked toward his special spot. He looked around first, as in to search for a certain man. But to his disappointment there was no one. Severus lay down and was about to open the book, when Albus appear from his side.

"Were you looking for me, Severus?" he asked.

Severus sat up, "Albus!" he smiled.

"You seem happy to see me" Albus stated and Severus nod making the older wizard smile. "Well then, I'm sure you would be pleased that I bring you a present this time"

Albus turn to his small pouch and reached out a book.

"Here, for you as a token of friendship if you may" Albus said as he placed it on Severus's hands. Severus's eyes twinkled. He never received any present from anyone except for his mother. "T-thank you" he manage to say before hugging the book.

"Well, it's just a simple book or journal where you can write it. I thought it would be in a good use for someone as you" Albus smiled.

"Oh, it will!" Severus answered.

There was a moment of silent before Severus turn to Albus. "Albus" he called the older wizard who seem to be comfortably closing his eyes to maneuver the breeze. "Do you know Hogwarts?"

Albus smile but his eyes were still closed. "Yes, I do Severus"

"I thought so. The leaves shape you made yesterday was the four houses in Hogwarts right?"

"My, you are very observant" Albus praised.

"Not really. I knew because of mummy. She was a Hogwarts student once"

"Really now? That's very interesting" Albus said.

"Uh-huh" Severus answered "She always told stories about it but I have to wait till I'm twelve before I can enter" he pouted. "But I can't wait! I want to learn more about magic and wizards!"

Harry smiled at Severus's eagerness. Severus asked Albus many questions and the old wizard answered.

As time passed, Severus suddenly stopped his questioning.

"Well, I need to go now. Can I tell mum about you?" Severus asked.

"I wouldn't mind" Albus answered.

"Okay, I'll be back!" And Severus ran to his house.

"Mum! Mummy!" Severus called but there was no answer. He looked at the living room, then the kitchen but there was no sight of her. So she could be in one place, her secret lab. He went to the living room and then taped two times at the wall before saying the password: _Prince_

The wall slide and he walked in.

"Severus?" Eileen called.

"Yes, mummy" Severus appeared, Eileen sighed relief.

"What are you doing here? Finish already with your reading?" Eileen asked.

"No, but I want you to know about my new friend!"

Eileen look a bit surprised but smile. She stopped whatever she was doing and sat down on the near chair. Severus did the same.

"Well, I meet him yesterday when I was reading. He's a wizard like you. His name is Albus. He knows magic mummy! And he gave me this today"

Harry saw how Eileen's face turned from shock to fear but then to relief.

Severus showed the journal he received to his mother.

"I'm guessing this friend of yours is _way_ older than you?" Eileen asked.

Severus gasped "How'd you know?"

Eileen laughed. "Well, why don't you take me to see this friend of yours?"

Severus jumped gleefully and pulled his mother's hand.

Outside, Albus saw Severus pulling Eileen. He stood up and bowed a little to her. Eileen smile at him. "It's been a long time, Professor" she greeted.

"You seem very well, and raised such a fine son" Albus smiled.

Severus looked at both adult. "Mummy? What's going on?" he asked in confusion.

Eileen turned to her son. "Do you remember the story I told you about Hogwarts Headmaster? Guess who's the lucky six years old boy able to become his friend after just meeting him yesterday?"

Severus mouth wide open then turned to Albus. "You're Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore?"

Eileen laughed at his son's surprise while Albus was also surprise himself that Severus manages to remember his name.

"He really likes the stories I told about you" Eileen justify.

"Well, I'm glad" Albus smiled.

"Wow, the great Albus Dumbledore is my friend!" Severus said excitingly.

"Alright, I'm going back to continue brewing potions" Eileen said, "thank you Professor"

"Please, call me Albus" he said.

Eileen nodded and retreat to the house that it before Severus stop her to ask for the pen on ear. Eileen shook her head and head inside.

Harry watched as Severus question Albus of his many adventures. When he was out of question Severus turned to his book and started writing. A few seconds later he stopped and turned to Albus.

"How do you spell Dumbledore?" Severus asked.

Albus smiled and answered.

Suddenly, everything went blank.

Harry was surprised. He doesn't understand what happened.

"Who are you?"

Harry turned around and saw Albus, not the dead but the Albus age as in Severus's journal.

"P-Professor?"

Albus raised his brow. "What is your name?"

"Harry, sir" he answered "Do you not know me?"

"Unfortunately not. What year were you born Harry?"

"1980"

"My, and what year is it currently, Harry?"

"1998, sir"

"I'm surprised that I lived that long" Albus said, amused

"But you died" Harry said

"Oh" there was a bit of disappointment in his voice.

"Severus Snape killed you, with your order of course" Harry quick answered.

"Severus…" Albus said the name. "How is he?"

"Professor Snape… He… He died honorably" Harry answered.

"How was his life?" Albus asked.

Harry was startled by the question.

"I'm sorry for asking so many questions, Harry" Albus said. "It's just something I wish to know before I allow you to go further"

Harry raised his brow in question.

"The last person opened this journal told me how Severus became a Death Eater and sacrifice himself to be a spy"

"He… he died for his love"

"You mean Lily? He died for Lily?" Albus asked.

Harry nodded sadly.

Albus watched the boy in front of him. "I guess I'll allow you to go to the next entry, Harry" Albus said "However, be prepare as it will not be as cheer as the first"

Harry nodded.

…

2nd entry.

It was dark and Harry was in Severus's room. There he saw Eileen sleeping while holding Severus close. They look in ease. However it crashed when they heard a loud noise coming from the living room. The two Snape woke up.

"Mummy?" Severus stared at his mother.

"Go back to sleep honey. I'm going to go and greet daddy" Eileen said giving a kiss on Severus's forehead before going out and close the door tight. Harry saw Severus pulling his leg close to his chest.

"Tobias Snape, Severus's father was not… a very good man" Albus appeared.

Harry watched Severus pulling the blanket on his face, trying to shut the banging and crashing sounds.

"He wasn't always like this. He changed after he knew Severus had inheritance the magic from Eileen"

"Why didn't she leave? Or fight back?" Harry asked, feared he already knew the answer.

"Because of love"

Severus's room door opened and Eileen appeared.

"Mummy?" Severus jumped out of the bed and hugged his mother.

"Oh honey" Eileen hugged back, knowing how distress her son was feeling. She picked him up and walked toward the bed.

"Where's dad?" Severus asked, still not letting go.

"Daddy has to leave again for work honey" Eileen answered.

Severus didn't say anything but drift off to sleep.

The following day, Severus and Eileen went the day like last night never happen.

Severus would wake up early and get ready for his day while Eileen will go and make breakfast and then continue with her next brewing.

"This was the last day I see Severus as six years old" Albus said before disappearing and appear in the scene. Harry look as Albus lay on the tree while Severus was writing in his journal.

"Prof-Albus, can I talk to you for a minute?" Eileen appeared.

"Mummy?" Severus questioned.

"Don't worry honey, I want Albus's opinion on my new potion. It won't be long, I promise" she smiled.

Severus nodded before continuing writing.

Harry followed Albus and Eileen into the house.

"Is something the matter, my dear?"

Eileen didn't answer for a while before sighing. "I don't know how before everything crumbles…" she said sadly.

"Tell me, Eileen"

"Tobias, my husband. He doesn't like magic" she started. "And- yesterday. He find out about my hidden lab. He was furious. And- it was a miracle that Severus didn't come down"

"Did he hit you?" Albus asked.

Eileen nodded.

Harry found a new respect for the woman. She was strong.

"Is there anything I can do?" Albus asked.

"Could you please take Severus with you?" Eileen sobbed. "When I'm no longer able to protect him" she added.

"Very well. I promise" Albus said.

"Thank you"

"HOW DARE YOU BRING A WIZARD INTO MY HOUSE?!"

Eileen was shocked as she turned and saw her husband. "T-Tobias?"

"GET OUT!" Tobias shouted at Albus.

Albus bowed apologetically at the couple, but mostly at Eileen and left. As he got out he saw Severus standing not far from the house entrance.

"Severus?" Albus called.

"I saw dad coming home" Severus said "I wanted to tell mummy and you but he told me to stay here until he calls" he added "And then I heard him… shout"

"Do you want me to company you then Severus?" Albus asked.

"Will it be okay? I don't want dad to be angry at you" Severus said sadly.

"It's just company. I'm sure he won't mind" Albus said as he lead the boy back to the tree.

A few minutes passed, Eileen came out of the house towards the tree.

Albus worriedly at her.

"I'm fine" Eileen answered before Albus could ask. Severus quickly jumped and hugged her. "It seems though today would be the last day we'll meet Albus" Eileen said.

Severus pulled away from the hug "W-why?"

"Daddy found a new house for us to live in" Eileen said, smiling.

"Oh…" was all Severus could say. He turned to Albus. "Thank you for being my friend, Albus" He said sadly.

"And I you, Severus. I hope for us to meet again sometime in the future"

Severus nodded.

"And take care, Eileen. Be strong"

Eileen bowed and pulled Severus toward the house.

.

Harry opened his eyes and saw himself in Seve-Professor Snape's dungeon. He turned the entry and read it.

_Dear Journal,_

_Albus thought me how to put memories into you! I tried and it worked. I let Albus read/watch it and he asked about dad. I guess I should be careful not to put in bad memories in this book. And also make sure dad doesn't find it._

_Dad came home last night. I heard breaking sound. Dad left after, for work. I wonder when will dad come back home again? Sometime, I wish he didn't though. When dad comes home, mummy always stays quiet and she couldn't go and brew potions because dad will be furious. Why does daddy hate magi-_

_We have to move away. I had to say goodbye to my first and only friend._

_I'll miss you Albus,_

_Severus_

* * *

It took me... 3-4 hours to write part 1... So here's a peak for next parts. Don't expect much and I don't really plan on writing it... yet. If any of you wants to take up this story, by all means, please do~ and message me~ I would want to read it~

2nd part-Journal: Harry meets young Lily

Scene: Severus became friends with Lily-Severus' disaster birthday-Lily read Severus' diary-Eileen's death-Tobias' death-Severus stayed with Albus and became close with Minerva.

3rd part-Journal: Harry meets young James

Scene: Severus entered Hogwarts-Bullied. Severus finds out Lily likes James and prophecy-Severus joins death eater, and became harsh to Lily-Lily try to confront Severus and she asked Severus for his diary, James heard-James found diary and saw everything, fall in love with Severus…

4th part-Journal: Harry meets married James

Scene: Lily and James wedding-Severus' promise to protect Lily-James' promise to protect Severus. Adult James appeared and told Harry that Severus isn't dead.

5th part- Harry found injured Severus, who was taken care by James (James lived because of the journal)

Severus said "I should've destroyed that bloody journal when I had the chance"

End… for now.

Future- They helped Severus recover. 'They'=James, Harry, Remus and Sirius…

Sirius found journal and became over protective toward Severus.

Remus became a house wife…

James just loves travelling.

Harry… trying to gain Severus' affection.

* * *

Whoever reading, thank you. And please, no flame.


End file.
